A Different Kind of Comfort
by ValaMagic
Summary: A filler scene from the ep 'the skull in the desert', Brennan offers comfort to Angela after a couple of really hard days...


AN: This is just a one-shot that is based on the ep 'the skull in the desert' it takes place mostly on the second night, after their conversation on the couch with Brennan in her robe and the day that they find the camera in the desert.

A Different Kind of Comfort

Brennan crawled into the futon in a singlet and shorts, having ensured the Booth was on his way. She was just drifting into a restless sleep when she heard the floorboards creak and then the bed sink just a little.

"Bren?" Angela asked tentatively, and Brennan rolled onto her back turning half lidded eyes on to her friend, and although she couldn't see them she was sure that Angela was crying from the faint sobs and having that came from her. She reached out a tentative hand to her friend pressing a hand to her arm and massaging it carefully. Angela inched closer to her until Brennan stretched her arm out around her friend who nestled into the crook of her arm and rested her head on Brennan's chest. Her fingers twisted into Angela's dark hair and stroked it gently until Angela's sobbing subsided and was replaced by slow, gentle breaths. Brennan didn't dare relax until she was sure Angela was sleeping peacefully, and although no words were spoken between the two, Brennan knew what it was that had Angela crawling into her bed crying. Angela feared that the skull on the Sherriff's porch was in fact Kirk's, and Brennan suspected that it probably was, not that she would tell her friend that without evidence. Brennan wasn't aware of falling asleep but she must have for the next thing she was aware of was Angela wandering through the house and Booth knocking on the door.

That night Booth took the futon and Angela and Brennan curled up in the main bedroom. Angela had immediately nestled against Brennan again and she understood her friend's need for physical comfort. She let one hand trail up and down Angela's back, the other resting on her stomach their fingers intertwined.

"Kirk used to hold me like this" Angela admitted fighting back tears as she looked up at her friend in the lamp light.

"Oh, do you want to move?" Brennan asked already starting to move them into another position, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"No Bren, I like it, just... could you just hold me, it's nice" Angela pleaded settling back into Brennan's grasp comfortably.

"Yeah of course" she said letting her hand press into Angela's hair cradling her head against her breast "I am sorry Ange"

"I know Sweetie. And thanks for coming down" she added, leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to her friend's cheek before laying her head back down against Brennan's chest and listening to her heart beat strongly under her ear. Brennan's own lips pressed into her friend's hair as she felt the woman's body begin to shake a little against her silent sobs wracking her body, and Brennan wanted to cry for her friend too. She wasn't sure what she was expected to do but she knew Angela wouldn't begrudge her a wrong move in this sort of situation, though she sensed keeping her mouth shut was safer.

"It's okay Ange, it'll be okay" Brennan reassured, but Angela only cried harder.

"I feel like a part of me died with him, like I'm just an empty shell without him, you know?" Angela sobbed, but Brennan didn't know and she wished she did, she wished she knew that kind of passion. But she didn't have a chance to think about that much as suddenly she felt Angela's lips pressing against her own. They were soft, and gentle, not insistent or demanding, and Brennan felt Angela's wet tears against her cheek. Brennan didn't pull away, instead she pulled Angela closer her hand still resting on the back of her friend's head. It seemed Brennan's response was all Angela needed as she pushed her friend hard against the pillow, her tongue thrusting into Brennan's mouth without waiting for Brennan to allow her access. She groaned into Angela's lips her hand sliding down Angela's body until it came to rest on her hip.

Angela was the one to eventually break the kiss and fell breathless against Brennan's body, whose chest was also heaving.

"I'm sorry Bren, I shouldn't have done that" Angela apologised.

"It's okay Ange, I understand, you just lost someone you cared about, it's okay to want physical comfort. It's nothing else, I'm okay with it, I've done it before, given physical comfort to someone. I won't stop you if you want to kiss me again" Brennan offered easily, Angela still cradled against her.

"I can't do that Sweetie" Angela declined, offended by the thought of using someone so callously and deciding to discuss it with Brennan later, she couldn't do that to herself.

"Ange, it's really okay, we're friends, friends offer comfort, and comfort comes in lots of different forms. Let me do this for you, it doesn't have to change anything between us" Brennan explained rationally, though Angela could detect a hint of pity in her voice and the truth was she really did want to touch Brennan, she wanted to feel alive again, wanted to feel the blood pumping through her veins, her muscles spasm under another person's touch.

"Thanks Bren" In what should have been an awkward silence, Brennan leant forward and pressed her lips to Angela's, gentle, testing and then harder when Angela seemed to relax into her caress. Brennan's hand slid underneath her friend's tank top her fingers dancing across her stomach and she realised that her own body was screaming out for sexual release, satisfaction. It had been a long time, but she knew that this night was not about her own release, it was about Angela and they would go at Angela's pace. She gently pushed Angela onto her back until she was hovering over her friend's body, their lips still locked and their breasts grazing slightly and their bare thighs twisting together.

Angela's hand reached out to tentatively stroke Brennan's stomach and Brennan couldn't help but lean into her touch and Angela fuelled by Brennan's reaction slid her feather light touch up to Brennan's rib and eventually cupped her breast in her hand caressing the nipple and enjoying the feel of Brennan writhing against her. But Brennan wasn't content to enjoy all the attention when her friend was so obviously hurting and slid Angela's tank top up easily and over her head. With a faint smile she straddled her friend and with one hand caressed her still wet cheek the other pressing to her sternum as she fastened her lips onto Angela's breast teasing the nipple between her teeth and receiving a groan from her friend. When the nipple had become a hardened nub under her touch Brennan licked up Angela's body nipping at her shoulder blade and neck before leaning down and kissing her, taking her bottom lip between her lips and sucking lightly. As their tongues duelled Brennan slipped Angela's boxer shorts off easily and her panties her hands caressing Angela's thighs in the process.

When Angela released her lips Brennan immediately began to trail kisses back down Angela's body pleased when her friend arched into her touch. She spread Angela's legs easily with her knee and held her steady with one hand the other gliding up to Angela's wet centre causing her to gasp. With her thumb she massaged her clit while simultaneously sliding her finger inside the slick wet folds. When the first finger slid inside easily she slid in a second and then a third pumping slowly into the woman all the while her lips, teeth and tongue, nipping, licking and sucking on the skin over Angela's ribs and down her stomach.

Angela writhed against her when Brennan's lips pressed against her sex, her tongue darting out into the folds. She continued to pump her fingers inside Angela but replaced the thumb on her clit with her lips, first her tongue slipping out to touch the tiny nub swirling around it while Angela bucked her hips trying to get Brennan's tongue where she wanted it most. Finally she obliged sliding her tongue over her clit and down to where her fingers were still thrusting into Angela her pace ever increasing and then back up to her clit. When she was sure that Angela was close to her release she grazed her teeth over Angela's clit her fingers pumping so hard that her hand began to cramp. When Angela came she was crying, though Brennan knew it had nothing to do with her actions. In one motion she pulled her fingers from Angela's body wiped them on the sheet and climbed back up the bed so that she could take Angela back into her arms.

"I'm sorry" she apologised between sobs .

"Nothing to be sorry about" Brennan dismissed cuddling Angela's naked sweaty body to her.

"It's just Kirk's never going to feel like this again, he's never going to feel again. I just... it just doesn't seem fair that I get to keep going on and he doesn't... Why him?" Angela asked quietly.

"I don't know Ange. You know I don't believe in God or any of that and I really don't think that there's any reason that someone dies at a certain time, especially in a murder. Murderers try to play God, and no one has the right to do that, no one Ange, we'll get whoever did this. I promise" Brennan reassured.

"Thanks Bren" she said pressing a kiss to her cheek and Brennan smiled.

"Anytime Ange. Now try and get some sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow" Brennan instructed pulling Angela as close to her as she could and pulling the blanket back over them before Angela fell into a restless sleep in her friends arms.


End file.
